Serenade
by Hooks-n-Splinterz
Summary: Errr I suck at summarys ~~; Just read please, and tell me if its even wroth continuing. X.X Thank you...R/R HP/SM


**Authors Notes: I wanted to do a orignal HP/SM fic. So when I woke up this morning I thought I know "EXACTLY" who I want! Errr...yea. Any please enjoy and while I write this I'll try to re-write the fifth chapter to Mysterious Miko*. ~~; Thank you.  
  
Author: Kou no Miko  
  
Title: Serenade  
  
Rating: PG-R (for later chapter ^.~)  
  
Couples: Rei/Mamoru, Haruka/Michiru...others to come  
  
Setting: Hogwarts 6th year  
  
Comments: No it's not a betraly/everyone dies ~~;; But Usagi will NOT be with Mamoru. And no bashing of the scouts either ^^;; But it mainly focus on Usagi.  
  
Thanks To:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  
Their eyes scanned the train station, looking for a certian Platform 9 and ¾. Five figures in all. each one hidden beneath a colored cloaks of soft gold, blue, teal, red and silver.The search kept going until they spoted a boy running into the divder of platform 9 and 10.  
  
Eyes widen in amazment as the boy went through.the wall.  
  
"I gues we follow him..." stated the one in the red. Everyone else nodded, pushing their luggage along, they ran straight foward into the wall, not caring if anyone saw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Their trunks were packed and they had found their own little compartment. Pulling their hoods lower, they bagan to converse.  
  
"We're finally in."  
  
"Yes, but now what do we do?"  
  
"Wait for orders."  
  
"Did he say he'd send them by Owl?"  
  
"No...he didn't say anything, except get into the school. He said he'll give us further orders within the month. Now just stay calm"  
  
"Baka..."  
  
"Odango Atama..." The silver cloacked figure stood up, she stomped towards the one in gold. Her eyes blazing with a fire in them. And with a calm deadly voice, she began to speak.  
  
"Incase you haven't noticed Mamoru...I am no longer an odango atama...I've changed and you had better realize that I will not be messed with while we're here," she turned to face everyone in the room.  
  
"We have a mission, and I will not allow anyone to fail. Is that understood?" Everyone in the room nodded. Just as her speech was finished, a trio of friends opened the compartment door.  
  
"Errr...Do you mind if we sit here?" asked young boy no older than sixteen, he had red hair and his face was sprinkled with freckles, giving him a cute look.  
  
"No, not at all." The occupants snapped their heads to the teal dressed one. She let out a nervous laugh. The others didn't take notice and they took a seat near the window. The air was filled with an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Cu Bonu, frelr uha muugc lidan? Dra nat rayt un dra pnihadda?" asked the person cloaked in silver.  
  
"E't cyo dra nat uha, yht tuhd lymm sa Bonu!!" The figures laughed in the room.  
  
"Err...So, is this your first time attending Hogwarts?" He asked, in his mind he wondered why they were wearing cloaks.  
  
They turned towards him and he could feel them smirking at him. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to sit here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He smiled, his hands running over the fine writing. He had recieved a letter informing him that his only daughter would be attendting Hogwarts. Tears began to form but he quickly wipped them away. He didn't want his daughter to know he had been crying.  
  
Tucking the letter into his pocket, he sat up and left his room, heading towards the train station, hoping for a glance of his precious daughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(a/n: I'm gonna skip the station part. To bored and this chapters already long. So bear with me)  
  
They stood within the shadows, waiting for the students to be sorted. After the last, Dumbledore stood up and called evereyone's attention.  
  
"As you may have seen, we have five new students attending our school this year. Please step foward to be sorted."  
  
McGonagll (sp?) took out the roll and began to call out.  
  
"Hino, Rei"  
  
She stepped up, removing the hood of her red cloak, taking a seat on the stool, the hat was placed onto her head.  
  
Taking about a few minutes to decide, the hat shouted:  
  
"RAVENCLAW!!" The next name was called.  
  
"Chiba, Mamoru" Again, he took off his hood and sat in the seat, the hat place over his head.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!!"  
  
"Tenou, Haruka"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!!"  
  
"Kaioh, Michiru"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!" Haruka let out a protest.  
  
There was only one person left, silence filled the room, McGonagll looked at her with surprise.  
  
"Hagrid,Serenity..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Gomen nasai, I know it was a little rushed but I promise the next chapter will be better ^^;; I just wanted to get this out in the same day and yyyeeeeaaaa....please bear with me x.x. Domo arigatou minna-san! **


End file.
